<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginevra by Chesireh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158631">Ginevra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh'>Chesireh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, the harry/ ginny is not endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the sensation will transform into that repulsing feeling even more when he appeared out of nowhere, like a hero, wearing crooked glasses and ugly –family bonding, he called them- sweaters, holding out his hand and waiting for him to take it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginevra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of inspired in Heather by Conan Gray.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco still remembers how much he liked her, almost loved in a twisted unattainable kind of way, because it wasn’t her but what she had. Her defiant green, no, <em>brown,</em> eyes, blossoming pink tinted lips, long locks of fierce red hair and the smirk she would share with her team during a quidditch match, were everything any human would found mesmerizing,</p><p>Ginny Weasley could hold anyone’s gaze, no matter how hard they tried not to notice her. There was something really…loud in everything she did, no matter how silent she was trying to be; she would attract the attention of the whole room.</p><p>
  <em>What a sight of sore eyes.</em>
</p><p>At least that was how Draco felt whenever she <em>walked by</em> his office, holding a paper bag one hand and a terrible man on the other.</p><p><em>Potter.</em> Who she kissed sweetly, and from whom she received a warming arm around her shoulders if it was cold enough.</p><p>
  <em>While Draco couldn’t help to do anything but shiver.</em>
</p><p>He could say, by the way his chest constricted when Potter was around that he simply detested him. Though sometimes, if Draco was being sincere with himself, he could say it was actually a little like love.</p><p>And the sensation will transform into that repulsing feeling even more when he appeared out of nowhere, like a hero, wearing crooked glasses and ugly<em> –family bonding, he called them- </em>sweaters, holding out his hand and waiting for him to take it.</p><p>
  <em>And Draco, because he is still stupid and young, always takes it. He is unable to let the opportunities pass; never wanting to be left alone like he was before everything turned into a catastrophe.</em>
</p><p>Draco can’t remember that first night correctly, it would be a surprise if he did, since he drank till his eyes were cloudy and his legs unresponsive. Still, the emotion clings into him, pampering him with feelings he is not quite ready to accept. He had always felt something, a thing so vague and not enough to bring him out of his night terrors to pay attention to it. <em>No it in the way you should treat a warm and sweet thing such as love for another.</em></p><p>
  <em>Draco hated, because that was the only emotion he was preoccupied at the moment. Hate and fear, were the only friends that surrounded him during his stay at Hogwarts. And really, it would be a lie to say they weren’t there while he was at Azkaban. </em>
</p><p>But now he is out and suddenly, days after he stopped being held captive by someone; Draco felt completely and utterly lost. Lost and a little revolted by how much everyone sought him out, to talk, to drink, to stir his other emotions alive, to be someone else, someone he didn’t recognize at all. Someone brighter than the blue sky and one he couldn’t bring himself to fake long enough to start believing it could be him. Draco wasn’t keen to going out of his way to talk to others neither he was of smiling till his cheeks ached, however, everyone seemed to think they were doing him a favor by appearing on his life and tattering around, pushing him to do as they wished. <em>Again.</em></p><p> Soon after, Draco realized he was a charity case for everyone except for himself, Astoria and Blaise. So he decided to completely freeze them out, becoming conscious of how undeserving he was of a real redemption.</p><p>
  <em>If Draco couldn’t be the nice and the goody two shoes that everyone around him wanted, did that make him unsalvageable? Did he –in spite of everything- deserved to be happy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria decided that indeed he did, in her soft silly way of living, smiling at his sarcasm and nasty jabs, accepting peculiarities of him no one else had ever cared enough to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And yet she could die at any moment, at any second, at any flicker of her breathing, without being loved how she deserved to be loved. Because Draco is permanently twisted, and will probably continue to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s exactly how Draco ended up drunk and sitting alone somewhere –maybe in Diagon Alley-, outside a rather odd looking building. And that’s just exactly how Potter appeared in front of him, with a nasty bruise on his face and a slight limp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Probably out on an especially major task, Draco thought while he gazed up at him. At the boy who lived, at the idiot who couldn’t stop trying to kill him years ago and somehow the same one who had offered him a way out of Azkaban in exchange of inside information of the enemy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surprisingly, that time he didn’t take the opportunity to end him. Harry Potter, as awful as he was, Draco couldn’t dare to say he was completely cruel. (Unlike him, of course, Draco would add if someone ever asked, because he was rotten to the core just like his father.)</em>
</p><p>He was so kind, of course he was, since Harry had always been appallingly empathic with people in need. So it’s obvious he would’ve continued to be sympathetic for the rest of his bumbling fool life. And Draco, <em>oh how horribly</em> in need was him that night, with his senses completely fogged by firewhisky and a crying Astoria plaguing his thoughts.</p><p>He had always been terrible, awful, really<em>, really,</em> bad.  However, he can’t remember one moment that felt more horrifying than when he screamed at Astoria´s tearful face and ran away like the coward he is and will eternally be, in the same way that Potter would always be good.</p><p>
  <em>Potter sat at his side, crouching slowly, most likely trying to hide the pain coming from his leg of showing on his face and by the gruff exhale he did before whispering; “Do you want me to help you out?” Draco supposed there was also a nicely done bruise forming on his chest, just where his lungs were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want, Potter?” The silver blonde wizard said, or at least that was what he thinks he said, though it could actually have been more like “what...want…otter?” Because the other man laughed stiffly at his antics and seemed to waver before opening his dumb mouth again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to help you.” He muttered sternly, not even sounding sure about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And of course Draco asked; “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm?” Potter hummed, as if thinking how to answer, as if his life depended on how thoughtful he sounded and yet; “That´s the million gold coins question isn’t it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco would have kicked him, if his legs were responsive enough to do anything else than telling him they were still there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before long, Potter had one arm around his waist, while he dragged Draco around. And he seemed angry, so very annoyed at Draco, enough for the Malfoy heir to try and struggle in his hold. However, since Potter is Saint Potter, he just grunted and pressured Draco to stop stumbling and move faster so they could get to his place before he lost consciousness. “Ginny is going to kill me…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she doesn’t, I will, is the foolish thought that passed through his mind when Potter accidently let him go when they apparated at his floor and Draco got his face stamped on his kitchen floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Potter drops him in his couch, and goes around looking for a cup to serve him some cold water, Draco asks; “Where´s your girlfriend?” he surely didn’t sound so clear, but he wishes to remember the moment differently. Just to stop being so ashamed about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?” Potter seemed confused till Draco repeated his words. “Oh, she doesn’t live here.” The messy haired man answered shyly. “It´s just that today is Friday.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And?” Draco questioned him, because he is a curious drunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, today it’s the day she doesn’t practice and I don’t go around getting in trouble” he said the last part doing air quotes and feigning irritation at the prospect of his work being classified as trouble. But as adventurous as it sounds to be an Auror, Draco can agree with the Weasley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It is trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow, he said it out loud and Potter snorted loudly, putting the cup of water between his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Merlin´s beard,” Potter tried to suppress his exclamation but Draco still groaned at him. “You are freezing, Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p>He can’t remember what happened after that, just that he woke up on Potter’s bed with an ugly sweater with an embroidered “H” on the chest area and a headache that had rendered him unable to listen at whatever the Weasley girl was ranting about, while Potter guiltily nodded.</p><p>Following that moment, both of them, Potter and Weasley, found themselves rotating around him, always there whenever Draco just wanted to disappear away. Laughing as if they were his friends.</p><p>
  <em>Blaise said it was good, Draco wasn’t so sure about it.</em>
</p><p>“Did you know Hermione and Ron are getting married?” Draco hums, and Potter keeps talking, without ever stopping to ask anything before disappearing from his office, seeming to stop having more stuff to chatter about. </p><p>And in that second, Draco wonders just how much time could pass before Potter marries the other Weasley.  <em>That’s when he starts noticing her. </em></p><p>
  <em>What a horrible decision really.</em>
</p><p><em>She stops being </em>Weasley <em>and becomes Ginny when he thinks about her. And sometimes the day dreaming leads him to wander inside somewhere he shouldn’t. To a bloodcurdling kind of place, one where the truth about his unilateral affections lay. </em></p><p>Draco sees her around, at the same hour, at the same place, at the same day, going on her tiptoes to kiss Potter´s…no , he also calls him Harry when he isn’t listening, to kiss Harry’s nose and make him laugh.</p><p>Draco who is currently working at the Major Investigation Department to clean of his reputation, while helping out to find every single Death Eater that’s still creeping around, can’t help but disguise his jealousy with a snort or a nasty remark that always brings the attention back to him.</p><p>Almost as if he can’t breathe if <em>he </em>isn’t looking at him.</p><p>“Just get a new girlfriend already, Malfoy,” says the glasses fool, with a smirk and eyes ready for a fight. (Forget-me-not eyes, Draco decides it’s what they are supposed to be called.)</p><p>“Then stop pestering me and waving away all the girls that comes around,” he jokes and the other wizard scrunches up his nose, finding his dogging of the jab annoying.</p><p>“Well, they are all air heads,” Ginny slaps him hard on the side and Harry moans, moving aside to evade another attack coming from the tiny but brusque hands of his girlfriend. “Ginny, you should see them, crawling around just because he’s…” The redhead rolls her eyes and says; “Because he’s pretty, you can say it, everyone says it.”</p><p>“Pretty?” Draco laughs and Harry shrugs.</p><p>“I didn’t say it, truthfully, I don’t think so,” and it would be fine if that didn’t sting quite a bit. It’s another reminder that he isn’t a rival, because there’s no point in starting an already won competition.</p><p>Still, Harry is blushing and giving the impression that he was caught in the act of thinking exactly what he shouldn’t. <em>It´s tiresome how Ginny is the only one who notices, like she always does when it comes to Harry.</em></p><p>“Of course you don’t,” continues Ginny, smiling tenderly, “and even if you did, I’m prettier aren’t I?”</p><p>Harry’s face brightens up, in that same squeal worth way that could bring the entire world to their knees. “Yes, you are, love.” And they kiss, so lovingly that Draco feels like he isn’t truly there.</p><p>
  <em>Draco kind of wishes she were dead, or in the other side of the world kicking someone off their broom.</em>
</p><p>“Ugh,” Draco coughs and hurries to get all his papers on his portfolio to sneak away from the openly affectionate couple, that its always displaying how much they care about each other right on his face.</p><p>“What? You’re running away? Don’t you want a kiss too, Malfoy?”</p><p> <em>Why would he kiss Draco when he isn’t even half as pretty?</em></p><p>
  <em>But of course, Draco knows Ginny isn’t possibly talking about kissing Harry, but about getting him to press his mouth on hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least that what he thinks, but Ginny knows better, she had always known. Maybe since she admired the way Draco could put Harry on edge and bring all of his interest to him in less than a blink of an eye. Though, she kind of wished it could have been just like at Hogwarts, with fear instead of doting nosiness.</em>
</p><p>“Good evening, Draco,” is what Ginny says every single Friday, just before she takes what <em>he wants</em> away from him, but today the words sound strained.</p><p>“Hey,” he answers like a bloody idiot, and because Harry isn’t around, Draco doesn’t add anything but “have a nice date.” Which is, apparently, the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Ginny throws something at his face and Draco stiffly catches it millimeters away of hitting him square on the jaw. It´s the red ugly sweater, tangled in enough ways to look like a ball and be adequate to be thrown around swiftly.</p><p>“Tell Harry he´s an idiot and that he can keep it,” she grunts, just to immediately bolt out of the office.</p><p>Harry does appear minutes later, as Draco expected it, however he doesn’t ask about Ginny when he notices the sweater and just smiles at him before pointing outside.</p><p>“It’s cold.   You should put it on before going out.”</p><p>Draco wonders why does Harry accompany him back his empty mansion that day. And the days after that one.</p><p>But he never questions him, afraid something might go wrong if he does.</p><p>However, when Ginny comes back to their lives, showing up to say hello and doesn’t kiss Harry but gently hugs him and Draco.</p><p>
  <em>He thinks he may know why.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still practicing english so please give me pointers to get better!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>